bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zamorbomb9000/Tales of a Traveler
When I get bored, this is what I do. Think of stories. A few years ago I thought of a good plot...What if I could travel between dimensions? And, if so, what would they be like? I quickly came up with the basis everything we see, or imagine, accually happened. We have a psycic connection to other universes.Things like TV and novels...It happened, just somewhere else. For a few years now I've been writing a mental story. Its about whatever I liked at the time. I recently began building BIONICLE. And I finally have an outlet for my overactive imagination. **Any unfarmiliar Characters you can see on my MOC list on my Toa page, unless they are those of my friend's that I used in the storyline.** Chapter 1 I can't tell you my name. I have about 20 now. And that's not counting the bad ones. You see, being a dimensional traveler is confusing. And I am NOT talking the pocket dimensions. You see, picture dimensions...as a grid. Side to side are completely different dimensions. Totally, completely, non-arguably different. Up and down are the pocket dimensions. When you travel up and down, to pocket dimensions, you go there. Short and simple. When you go to a different dimension it get tricky. We all have a life force, an aura, if you will. And sometimes, beings from seperate dimensions will have the same aura. This means they will have similar mental traits... favorite color, hobbies, personality...the list goes on. And if two similar auras enter the same dimension, they will... fuse. Mentally, that is. Often the memories and skills of the being entering the dimension combine with those of the one already in the dimension, in the body of the being already in the dimension. Understand? I doubt it. I don't myself. Anyway, I suppose you're here to listen to my escapades in the BIONICLE dimensions...so be it. I can't remember many of the details of my time in the other dimensions, thanks to an undisclosed incedent. Anyway, lets get on with it. Chapter 2 I woke with a start. Well, not really woke, but when two brains are trying to processing each others memories, you blank out for a minute. Last thing I had remembered a dimensional gap had opened and sucked me and one of my friends in. It had happened before, but we had done it on purpose, and this portal was a lot rougher...like it was generated by a machine, and not a very advanced one at that. I could tell I was in a new body. It feels quite odd when you change from an organic to biomechanical being. Almost like parts of me really weren't parts of me...How odd, I thought to myself. I looked down. I was covered in blue and silver armour. But it wasn't primitive, it was nearly unbreakable and contoured to my form. I felt something on my face, fused ''to it. it was a mask. A long heavy silver mask. An evil mask. Yet one with great power. When I was capable, I looked back into my own memories. I was shocked to see what was there. Murders. Robberies. Chaos. I had gone diagonnally across the grid, into a world where I was ruthless...coldhearted...and evil... Chapter 3 Although I did not want to, I looked to my memories again. My new body belonged to a bounty hunter named Raktaan. I belonged to a moblike organization called Zypher. I looked across the table to see a fellow member, and the only one I truly trusted. His name was Daek. He wore a tarnished golden Kualsi he had stolen from a rouge Toa named Iruini. That was long ago, when we worked for the good guys. I looked into his eyes. They were familiar, but frozen in fear. This is who my friend, who had been sucked into the portal with me, had become. Metru Nui had turned into a metropolis here. Mata Nui had been banished into the Ignika and had Tren Krom take his place, in reverse of our dimension. Mata Nui had turned sour, and had tried to end all life. Teridax, loyal to Tren Krom, had given his life to end the Ignika's countdown by using the Vahi and his own soul to freeze it in time. Still malicious, Mata Nui couldn't create his own body. He had to find someone else to channel his power. Raktaan, an amateur member of the Metru Nui Defensive Force, never realized the shiny thing on the ground would turn him into this when he picked it up. My partner began to speak, much to my surprise. He began to mumble something about a dimensional gate. We remembered what Raktaan and Daek were talking about. Ironically, it had been about the matoran scientists using an odd machine powered by an Olmak to target and reach both pocket and alternate dimensions, the same thing that sucked us in. We agreed that we would organize an assault with all of the available members of our "Organization". Which would turn out to be difficult since it was a public demonstration with hundreds of Matoran and Toa present. Chapter 4 It was quite a show for the Matoran, at least those that did not get trounced by Kekkrak. A huge struggle took place that day. A few Toa and Matoran injured, none killed, thanks to me and my friend. Buildings damaged. I think Kekkrak once used an explosive Rhotuka, placed with surprising strategy, to level a skyscraper and part of a chute that ran above it. Galius and a few other random operatives held off any threats, while my partner and I made a break for it. However, thanks to the reaserchers, only I made it through. Luckily, the machine had opened a hole to our dimension. I slid out on the sands of Bara Magna. The sun that evening and the cold that night drained my energy like the Nui Stone, and the beasts challenged me on sight. I fell asleep within sight of the two battling robots, and I figured if I was to be smothered as I slept, atleast it was to be quick and painless. Yet, I was about to experience a being more evil than I or Raktaan had ever seen. Chapter 5 Late that night I had a dream, and the first pleasant one in months. I felt myself destroying the giant beast in the other dimension that I had fled from. I vanquished the evil that controlled it. I sent a burst like a nova that snuffed the darkness and all of its minions from existance. All of those who I had helped and who had helped me cheered. And then...I saw the darkness return. But it was different. Not a stormy ominence, not an exact form, and not of many stuck in a mass. It came closer and my friends began to lean over in pain, while I stood helpless and shocked. Dark energy poured from them and they fell over, dead. The new clouds began to engulf me, and once I was sure all existance was over, I saw a silver shape with red, glowing eyes. It uttered a wicked chuckle, and the mask came towards me, and my fear grew continuously. What the dark shape said was mangled, clearly, deranged, and sane at the same time. I would never forget that dark tone. ''"Do you fear me?" ''I was of course, to terrified to reply. "I am the greatest evil you have ever encountered. The others were mere shadows of me..."' I was so afraid I was sure he was right. ''"Your mask contains a being named Mata Nui. In my dimesnion, he was as much of a caring fool as I was in the one you emerged from...a mockery..." ''I was not sure what he was referring to, neither was Raktaan. However, his muttering didn't quite demonstrate his power, looking back, it was almost funny. ''"In that dimension he had the potential to reach my status, a true god...but he was a fool." ''He paused. ''"He could be quite the ally. But you...must be disposed of." Then, in what I could only describe as a flash of darkness, I fell numb, and fell into an unconsious, dreamless slumber. Chapter 6 As I awoke, I noticed how my body ached all over. In fact, it felt as if I ached in places I didn't know I had...a bit too literally. I was in a small corner inbetween a few rocks, the wind was howling, and it appeared to be early morning. I appeared to be in the same canyon, I didnt know how many days I'd been out. I searched looked over at a large plate of scrap metal, sandblasted to a slight refletivity. I was horrified, as I saw a huge blue and silver Kargahrak staring back at me. Chapter 7 I jumped, and after a moment realized I was the creature. I had four long legs, two huge fangs, a spider-like form and an odd disk on my back. I tried moving, at first it was awkward and I was extremely stiff. I felt as if I was a moderately imposing predator, I figured my fangs had some sort of venom, but I knew not what it did. I tried flexing the thing on my back, and as I did it began to vibrate and glow. I tried again, a bit harder, and a disk flew off of my back and wafter with the wind. I wondered how this could be a weapon, it had no sharp edges and didnt seem like a good idea to use for communication. Just as it flew out of my visibility range, I saw a mass of darkness consume a rock, then in a moment vanish. It was almost just like the things I had fought dimensions ago... Then I saw something moving in the distance. Although I couldnt make out details, I saw a group, mostly humanoid. I hid in wait, even in an open desert this was not hard for me to do. Both a spark of danger and familiarity existed as they drew nearer, and I decided to attemt to issue a warning shot. I concentrated on an outcrop in front of them and fired. The explosion of darkness surprised them, to say the least. They began to move slowly, finally nearing where I was. One seemed to activate something on his helmet, some sort or eyepiece, and scanned the area. When he detected me he pointed me out, and I was suddenly blatently obvious to them. I quickly regonized them as Raktaan, Daek, and the others from the raid. I struck a defensive pose, but before they attacked, Raktaan checkled and called for someone to hand him a length of chain. He swung it, and though it seemed moderately short, it was enough to wrap around my body. he gave a yank and I was sent to the ground, too stunned to launch an attack, when he handed it off to someone I didnt know, a jolt of electricity hit me. The then used the chain to tie my legs together, and discussed what to do with me. "Hold onto it" won over Kekkkrak's "Kill it and eat it". Chapter 8 The group drove me like cattle, and a swift elbow from Galius made sure Kekkrak held off his stomach. I spent that whole night walking, just wondering why Makuta wouldn't have just ripped my mind to shreds or a cloud of dust or a small insect. I would find out only years later. We wandered for days trying to escape the canyon. Nobody moved with great speed, preserving energy so less sleep would be required. Over those days I did some things I wasn't proud of. Once, I accidently injected a Zesk with Hordika venom while grabbing it with my mandibles. I saw the transformation begin to take place. It was one of the most horrifying sights I've ever seen, I couldn't imagine what the poor beast felt like. I could not put it to a quick of painless death, nor could I bear to hurt it anymore, yet I could not bring myself to make it suffer either. However, Kekkrak stepped in again, and let's just say it's tranformation became the ''second ''worst thing I had laid eyes on. In a day or two we encountered three Glatorian. One was red and covered in thick armour, covered in soot. One dawned black and green armour. The third one and the one leading the group was tall and blue. She fell swiftly to Galius, Daek and Raktaan took out the red behemoth, and I pinned the green one after Kekkrak and the elemental warrior knocked him down. They practically demanded I inject him with my "Zesk poison", and I had no choice. So I wouldn't bear to see it, I first put him in a stasis cocoon. As they left the other Glatorian unconcious in the sun to bake, the elemental knight managed to chuck the cocoon what seemed to be miles past where the canyon ended. This was their warning, as he put it. Chapter 9 That night and the nights before we had head a strange humming in the distance. Like that of a motorcycle muffled by sand, which it would indeed be. Each night it came closer and closer, and our pace hastened and hastened. Eventually, it stopped. Instead of being relieved, we became paranoid and alert suddenly, getting back to back. I did not even know what it was. The gold figure leaped from the top of a canyon, a good 20 yards away, and swung his sword down upon the group. Noone seemed prepared, but they all leapt into the sand, narrowly dodging it. While the group and myself regained balance, the gold armoured attacker tossed his shield like a discus, knocking out my friend, and his ever-so-useful Kualsi. Raktaan fired a Thornax at him, but he accually use his sword to redirect it midair at Galius, who was a few yards behind him. He was temporarily incapacitated. Kekkrak lunged, but as he did, the intruder's mask glowed and projected a forcefield in front of him. Kekkrak promptyly smashed his face on it. But it wasn't playing, and hid own sword swept Kekkrak aside like a limp ragdoll. He charged at Raktaan, and the warrior who wore serveral colors revealed his power. He shot shards of electrified ice at him. However his mask did not project him now, and he fell backwards in pain, and, quite literally, shock. Galius, Raktaan, and the Ice-Lightning master surrounded him. Sensing an opportunity, he used incredible strength and speed to leap backwards over the blockade, and lifted up some sort of firing weapon he had hidden. He aimed it at me, and took shot. As I braced for who knows what, the dark orb passed right through me. and just as fast as he appeared, the newcomer literally vanished into the shadows. As we all looked, puzzled, we decided to keep moving. Category:Blog posts